The complexity of cellular handsets is ever increasing due increasing frequency band proliferation that results in ever-stricter linear operation specifications. Second harmonic generation by power amplifiers is a major linear operation issue that is addressed in part by adding duplex filters to cellular handsets for most of the frequency bands of operation of a cellular handset. Duplex filters are costly with regard to cellular handset real estate. As such, attention is now increasingly turning toward improving power amplifier linearity so that fewer duplexers and power amplifiers are needed to operate across all frequency bands desired. Thus, a power amplifier having improved linearity is needed, and a particular type of amplifier needing improved linearity is the differential power amplifier.